One Last Time
by EVOLustory
Summary: Yamamoto’s expression was a surprised one. Not ever did he think the Italian would ever confess his love for him. TYL8059.


**A/N**: Story for the 1st round pairing for BooChan's contest! :D

And I'm sorry Yamamoto. I 'm truly sorry! I felt so bad finishing it off like that! My chest hurts... I feel so bad... D': And if you see any mistakes, please pardon my errors. It was rushed in the last minute...

**Genres**: Tragedy, romance, tragedy and action...?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but this fan fiction. The characters belong to Amano Akira. C:

One Last Time

--

Flames of arrows, spears, clubs, swords, guns, and every other weapon targeted the battered and dying Gokudera. In his condition, he was too weak to instigate flames for his box weapon. But, the Storm Guardian won't let himself die so pathetically like that! He forced himself to bring forth his defense shield. If he didn't win this battle with the Millefiore, how can he call himself the Tenth's right hand? But did he know that a squad of assassins were hiding underground just below his feet? That's right, he didn't.

Just when the Storm Guardian was about to fall on his back the many squads of assassins emerged from beneath. Knocking Gokudera back up and with a final blow to his back, he was sent flying ten feet off the ground. No doubt, blood was gushing out of his every wound.

What better time to use the dying will other than this? But he was already prepared to die in battle. He was prepared to fight for the Tenth with his life at stake. But now that the Vongola boss is no longer here, why should he? Even if he won this battle, the Tenth won't be here to celebrate. He'll no longer be the right hand of the Vongola's Tenth Gen. after a new boss is selected. Was he just going to leave this life like this? No regret in this life at all? Really?

But inside Gokudera a spark of regret surfaced. The regret of not being able to see this one specific _person_. The Regret of not being able to have pointless fights with _him_ anymore. And, the regret of not saying some three words to _him_ directly.

And for a mere moment there, Gokudera Hayato's life was set on pause. And a flashback of his life a few weeks, months ago begins.

--

"Will you stop following me?!"

"I'm not! I just happen to be going this way too."

"Che," stupid baseball idiot! Always following me around. Always so carefree! If it weren't for the tenth I would have kicked his ass ten years ago.

"Idiot, I'm on my way to help the Tenth do something. Don't get in the way."

"Hahaha, then I'll help Tsuna too."

--

I shuffled across the room looking for the materials the Tenth asked for. I looked under desks and shelves but I still couldn't find it. _Where are the damn pieces?_ Frustrated I kicked a box and it fell over and something fell out of it. I picked it up. _A photo? _It was a photo of when we were still in junior high. Standing in the middle was the Tenth, I was to his left and Yamamoto was leaning on the Tenth's right side. Che, because of him we started a pointless fight. As his right hand man, I should be on his right. Not him. Well, it doesn't matter anymore.

"Yamamoto! Are you going to help me look for it or are you just going to stand there inspecting that baseball bat?!"

"Ahaha. Sorry about that. I'm looking," He put aside his ten-year-old baseball bat and started stacking boxes on top of each other.

"I remembered when we still fifteen. Always over at Tsuna's house playing. Those were good times, eh?" He grinned to himself stupidly. Yeah, it was good just chilling back in those days. Now we're in war with the Millefiore. It's all because of that Irie Shouichi guy. If it weren't for him… If it weren't for him these wouln't have happened.

"It would be nice if I could go back in time and see my old man, haha. Just kidding," and baseball idiot's old man would still be here.

"Stupid…"

"Yeah, I guess it is stupid." He walked across the room and flung his arms around my neck, how dare him.

"You dared to do that? Do you want to die too?"

"No, can't I do this just for a little while? And I don't want to die yet." He pressed his lips against my head.

"Okay, that's it. If you not going to help then get the hell out!!"

--

"JYUUDAIME!!!!" I rushed into the battlefield. This can't be happening. There's no way this can be happening. This is a dream. I desperately tried to convince myself this was not reality knowing full well I was not dreaming.

"JYUUDAIMEE!! Hang on the first aid is coming! Please, don't die!" Blood stained all over his chest. His face was bruised and blood splattered. Whoever did this to the Tenth won't be let off so easily!! Those Fucking bastards better are prepared for what they had done!! No one messes with the Vongola!

"Go-kudera-kun… Don't do anything reckless after I die, o-okay…? And be sure to visit my grave often okay? I'm sorry for asking something so selfish, but it's necessary… "

"What are you talking about Jyudaime? You're NOT dying! You're not!" I sobbed quietly. _How did this happen? Why are there so many bullets in the Tenth's chest? What happened?! I'm such a failure as his right hand. How could I let something like this happen? How could I! I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!_

"No, I won't last for much longer. So please just promise me that? I'm sure you'll understand when the time comes. S-so, Gokudera-kun… make sure that— that—" And just like that he died. He didn't even get the chance to finish off his sentence. That was it. It's over. Done. No more. The hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I carried the Tenth to the medical team that had arrived. The other guardians were here too. They gathered around us as I set the Tenth down on the stretcher.

"Gokudera! What happened to Tsuna? Is he okay?" Heavy footsteps thudded the ground until they reach their destination beside me.

"…He's dead. We- I was too late… It's all my fault…"

"He's… Dead…?"

--

People dressed in black were scattered everywhere. You can hear sobs and sniffles from people around. The mood was gloomy, typical for a funeral. But he's not going to be buried, Tenth insisted. He was rested inside a coffin n a forest. I clutch onto flower in my hand as people were gathered together. _Why?_ I waited until it was my turn to offer my flower for the Tenth. _Why?_ I walked up to the coffin and placed my white rose on top the coffin. _Tenth doesn't deserve this. _He shouldn't, couldn't die like this. There was no way the Tenth would be gunned down like that!_ This is not right, something's not right. _

"Gokudera, you can't stay there. People are waiting." A hand tugged his left arm up, forcing him to stand.

"… I wasn't taking that long." I eyed the coffin once more before leaving with Yamamoto.

"Well… Are you hungry? You don't look so well."

"What would you expect?! Would I be happy and cheerful after the death of Jyuudaime? Are you fine with this you fucking idiot?!" Why does this man seem so collected? Does nothing go on in his mind? What is he thinking?

"I was just worried about you! I'm only looking like this to cheer you up! Do you think I would be happy after Tsuna died?!"

"…" Me? Cheer me up? Do I seem that miserable? So he hid his emotions just for something stupid like that? Does it matter what I feel? No.

I walked away without another word. _I can feel it. _Even after all his consideration I just can't seem to be thinking about anything other than the death of my boss. _Something is not right. There's something I'm missing out on. _I know it. There was something that happened during the event that made me feel uneasy. There was something about Jyuudaime. But I just can't seem to figure it out… Tsk.

"The more you think about it, the more you'll fall in the hole." A low nonchalant voice voiced out.

"… Hibari… You know something don't you? Spit it out!!" That's right. Hibari was the only one that didn't seem the least bothered by the murder.

"I don't know anything you herbivore. I'm just saying from what I can see, you're neglecting the presence of someone." He gazed toward a dark haired man standing just a few feet behind me. _Annoying._

"Che, you'd better not be lying. And it's none of your concern as to who I want to be with."

"There's no reason for me to be lying, yet there's no reason for me to tell you anything either." He crossed his arm in front of him and closed his eyes for a bit.

"So you do know something?! You bastard!"

"I don't care if you believe me or not, but go think about what Sawada said to you before he went." He paced away to a blond haired man I assume is the Cavallone.

After the Cloud guardian went away the man standing behind me ran closer towards me. I took a few steps ahead of me before he called out to me.

"Gokudera…!" The footsteps grew louder. I turned around and frowned at him.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing, just thought we could go back to the base together…" He grinned at me sadly. _Why doe she look sad? Is it because of me? …Did I do something?_

"… You can go back by yourself. I'm not going yet."

"Then I'll wait! Okay?"

"… Whatever… And while you're at it, help me out with something."

"Right! Whatever you say!" He grinned again. This time there was no sadness his eyes. _Did that cheer him up? … Stupid, I thought he was going to cheer ME up…_

_--_

What the Tenth said to me before…?

"_Go-kudera-kun… Don't do anything reckless after I die, o-okay…? And be sure to visit my grave often okay? I'm sorry for asking something so selfish, but it's necessary… "_

"_No, I won't last for much longer. So please just promise me that? I'm sure you'll understand when the time comes." _

I'll understand when time comes? _Did the Tenth know something? He didn't tell me, why?_

Could the reason be because the Tenth had something planned out? But if it's the Tenth then it has to be something big and important… I guess for now I'll just do what I'd normally do. I'll just go along with this plan.

--

There were threatening sounds outside. And I can feel the flames of enemies. _Are they planning an attack? _I ran out of the room and bumps into someone.

"Shit, who's running around in the middle of the night?"

"G-Gokudera? Did you feel it too?"

"Yamamoto? So you felt it too. Then the rest of them must be up now."

"So what now?"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! GO KILL THEM OF COURSE!"

"Hahaha, right. This way then."

We ran towards the closest exit and surfaced from underground onto the ground above. After a few minutes of wandering we came in contact with the enemies. Apparently there were two groups of them. And there were the two of us. This wouldn't take long, but it won't be fast.

"I'll deal with this group. You take on those guys."

"Be careful then."

--

And that was how Gokudera ended up in this situation. This time he was the one that was dying. How could he be beaten by weakling of this level? How come they seem stronger than before? Even without the Vongola ring he is still stronger than this. _Thump thump thump._ Oh no, the enemy were approaching fast. Gokudera can no longer defend himself from the Millefiore. His eyesight was getting blurry. His ears were ringing too. His legs were numb and his arms were covered in blood right from the shoulder blade. The Millefiore were now in sight. Any second now Gokudera would be joining Tsuna in the next life.

"GOKUDERA!" A wave of water surrounded him from all around. And the enemy was held back for Yamamoto to finish off. Not long after the ground was bathed in blood. Gokudera slowly forced open his heavy eyelids. For one last time he wants to see the face of the man he loved and cared for other then the boss. _Yamamoto… So you kill them off, huh? _He smiled softly at the black haired man before closing his eyes again for some rest. He was too tired. He's getting too cold.

"N-No! Don't close you eyes! Look at me! Don't die on me yet! Gokudera!!!" Yamamoto hurriedly held Gokudera tight in his arms giving him as much warmth possible.

"Stupid… It hurts. Why are you crying…?" Gokudera brushed the hot tears that dripped down from Yamamoto eyes.

"Sorry, but you getting so cold. Let me do this! Why didn't you call me over sooner? This wouldn't have happened. You can't leave yet! I called the base to bring the medics. So don't worry!"

"Tenth said something to me before he died. He said it was necessary to visit his grave everyday. So don't skip a day, remember! …" Gokudera's hands dropped from Yamamoto's face onto his chest.

"G-Gokudera? Are you feeling weak now? Is it too cold? What can I—"

"You can help by shutting up… I'm feeling tired…" Gokudera took several deep breaths before speaking again.

"Before I die I just wanted to say… I… I love you…" Gokudera tighten his grip on the other's chest and sighed.

Yamamoto's expression was a surprised one. Not ever did he think the Italian would ever confess his love for him. He was happy, but he didn't want to hear him confess in this situation. Not when the other was dying and lifeless.

"I love you too. I love you, I love you, I love you." Yamamoto kissed the silver haired man's lips before desperately holding him is his arms.

"… I know. And one last thing… Don't follow me this time, no matter what…" Follow him? Yamamoto's not the type to plunge into a dark and emotional state where the whole world meant nothing to him. But this time, you can't be to sure.

"I don't know if I can promise you this… Life would be too boring then. Without my old man, without Tsuna, without you… I'll feel so left out."

"… Don't… Follow…" Gokudera's already unstable breathing stopped for good. His arms around Yamamoto's waist had dropped to the ground. His beautiful eyes now shut closed. So once more, a dear person dies.

"I'm sorry. But let me follow you just this one last time… I love you."

--

**The End**

Once again, I'm sorry Yamamoto. I'm so sorry. :C


End file.
